


All I want is to feel again

by lightningcanary



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, asher is there. kinda., coliver is mentioned and wes/meggy is mentioned, the title is not too good but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: It's all Laurel’s fault. Laurel and her boldness. And mainly Laurel and her stupid soft lips.
Those lips she feels everytime she closes her eyes.
Those lips she’s been dreaming about since Laurel had the impulse to kiss her.
Those lips that made her melt faster than anything Asher’s ever done. Or Aiden. Or really, anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little context: Wes and Meggy never broke up, Wes and Laurel never happened, that night from 3x09 never happened. Everything else up to 3x09 did happened (including the kiss. mainly the kiss).

It's all Laurel’s fault. Laurel and her boldness. And mainly Laurel and her stupid soft lips.

Those lips she feels everytime she closes her eyes.

Those lips she’s been dreaming about since Laurel had the impulse to kiss her.

Those lips that made her melt faster than anything Asher’s ever done. Or Aiden. Or really, anyone.

Those lips that don’t let her concentrate right now.

They are all celebrating the end of the semester. All means Asher, Laurel and her, because Oliver and Connor are celebrating alone and Wes and Meggy are flying to Spain.

Asher is drunk. Really drunk. And when he’s drunk he gets needy. But all Michaela can think is that he’s not Laurel, that his lips are not Laurel’s. And that terrifies her, because she should be mad at him for betraying her with her mother not for _not being Laurel_. Thankfully, he’s out soon, sleeping like a baby over the table.

But that also means she’s alone with _her_.

Laurel - who had been talking to a waitress, a gorgeous waitress, of whom Michaela is not jealous, not at all - turns around and eyes Asher for a while. Then, she gets up and Michaela thinks she’s gonna leave (with the waitress, probably), but instead she circles the table, gets behind Michaela and leans down right next to her ear.

Michaela freezes, terrified to turn around and do something stupid. And then Laurel says, loud enough to be heard over the music: “Dance with me”.

Michaela has no idea why she gets up. It’s a terrible mistake and she knows it. But still she can’t help but accept. Go dance with Laurel like that time she was mad about the ring, like when Annalise told them they all passed, right before they– _fuck Laurel_.

They get to the dance floor. And they are close but not too close. _Not close enou– Ugh_. She can’t tear her eyes away from her. Like a magnet. And she sees Laurel staring at her like she feels it too. Like they are the only ones there. Which is probably why none of them sees the guy that bumps into Laurel and gets them close. So close _and still not close enough_. So close they can feel each other’s breath. Michaela is not looking at her eyes anymore. No, now she can’t stop looking at her lips. _Those lips_. She knows it’s a mistake, she does. But she thinks maybe if she tastes them again, she’ll be able to forget about it, to stop thinking about it. Cut the infatuation, see it’s not real, just an image she created. So she leans in. And she’s wrong. Oh god, she’s _**really**_  wrong. The moment their lips touch again she knows she’s wrong.

It’s not like the first time, it’s sweeter and softer and slower, it’s longer - still short but longer - it’s _better_.

It’s Michaela who breaks it. As soon as she realises the big mistake she made. Why did she think that was gonna work??

Laurel is heavy breathing, looking at her with so much desire and shock, eyes wide open.

“T-that… was a mistake– Asher- and.. I- I’m sorry.”

Michaela runs away. Laurel is still trying to understand what happened so she lets her. But bolts right after her as soon as she’s out of her stupor. Michaela gets into the bathroom, ignoring Asher, who apparently just woke up. Once she’s inside, she leans against the sink and tries to relax, breathing in and out to not let her emotions wash over her.

Soon, the door opens and closes slowly. She doesn’t have to look to know it’s her. She doesn’t look.

“Michaela…”, Laurel whispers.

She still doesn’t look. Not until she hears Laurel moving, then she does. She turns around, puts her hand up and says: “Don’t”. Laurel complies.

“Mich–” she starts, but gets interrupted by another “don’t” from Michaela.

Laurel let’s out a huff and moves towards her, ignoring Michaela’s weak attempts to stop her again.

Once she’s close enough to touch her, she says “If you want me to leave I will, and I will never mention this, never try anything. I’ll forget this ever happened.” Michaela looks away. Laurel puts her hand on her chin and makes her look at her, her other hand brushing Michaela’s. “But if you ask me to stay… I will do that instead.” Michaela can hear the silent promise, the _I won’t leave you, I won’t hurt you_. “So… what do you want?”

After a few seconds, Michaela mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“Stay.”


End file.
